<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Girl by MetalocalypseMadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371135">Daddy's Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalocalypseMadness/pseuds/MetalocalypseMadness'>MetalocalypseMadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry 5 (Game), F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalocalypseMadness/pseuds/MetalocalypseMadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy's Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dante I can't find her!" I ran downstairs, looking under the couch, the closet, the bathroom, anywhere a 2 year old can squeeze herself into. I looked over to see him with his feet up and a newspaper in his hands and covering his torso and face. I stomped over to him and snatched it. </p><p>"Help me find you-" I stopped and saw our 2 year old Persephone, sitting on her Dad's lap. I sighed in relief and grabbed her and held her tight. </p><p>"Think I'd let something happen to her hon?" Dante asked with a brow raised. </p><p>"No babe, I just got so scared. I thought maybe she got stuck somewhere." Persephone babbled baby talk at me. </p><p>"See babe she's fine. Tell mom you were just hanging out with dad." Persephone babbled more and then held her arms out for Dante. He stood up and took her from me as he smirked. </p><p>"Looks like I'm the favorite after all babe." I rolled my eyes and smiled at them. For Dante to go from a bachelor to a dad, it was a sight to see. He was looked more happy then ever because his constant cycle of being alone or having a one night stand was over. </p><p>"You wish." I stuck my tongue out at him and Persephone blew raspberries that ended up turning into bubbles. We both laughed and Dante grabbed a rag to wipe her drool infested lips. </p><p>We had to go to the store to get dinner. I told Dante no more pizza 24/7 unless its Friday or the weekend. He was a bit sad at first but once he tried my homemade pizza and other filling dinners, he fell in love and ended up saving more money and had his tab completely cleared. While we were walking around finding foods to buy, Persephone didn't want to sit in the baby seat in the cart and wanted to walk and follow her dad. It was so cute to watch her with her little high pigtails and little dress and shoes and clop behind Dante. </p><p>It even got to a point where she reached up to hold his index finger that he held out for her. So the rest of the trip was spent with Persephone holding Dante's finger and walking side by side together. I grinned like an idiot the whole time I was behind them. </p><p>When we got home, I made dinner while Dante was watching Persephone. The food was done fairly quick and I went out to living room to find another cute sight between the two. Dante was laying down on the floor on her baby blanket and was lifting her up in the air and making airplane noises at her before settling her back down onto his chest. Dante noticed me in the door and winked. </p><p>"Uh oh Mom's here! Go get her!" Persephone squealed as she saw me and crawl off to Dante and bounced her way over to me. I gasped dramatically as I picked her up.</p><p>"You got me!" Persephome giggled and pressed a smooch to my cheek. Dante stood up from the floor and followed me to the kitchen. I put Persephone into her high chair and started eating her mashed potatoes. (That'll be all over her later). </p><p>Dante surprised me with a smack to my ass as I was getting my plate filled.<br/>

"Looks good as always babe. Food does too." I smiled while looking flustered and he grabbed me and kissed me hard. </p><p>I kissed back and pulled away with a smirk. "Well aren't you sweet. Same thing you said the same night we made Persephone." Dante wiggled his eyebrows at me. </p><p>"Maybe she could use a sibling."</p><p>"At least wait until she's five!" </p><p>"For more sex?!"</p><p>"No dummy! Means you gotta wear condoms still!"</p><p>Dante's hand went to his heart and sighed in relief. </p><p>"Had me worried there..." </p><p>I rolled my eyes before handing him a plate. </p><p>"You really think we could go three years without sex? Have you met us?" </p><p>"Humped like rabbits on the honeymoon I remember." I shushed him. </p><p>"Please don't let out child hear you say that. She already said the f bomb when you tipped back in your chair and fell backwards." </p><p>Dante snorted but tried to be discreet and coughed. </p><p>"Can't help that she's a daddy's girl. And you lost the bet."</p><p>"Zip it!" </p><p>We both got our plates and sat down with Persephone and laughed again as she babbled her words. Times are good with family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>